This invention relates generally to small engines and, more particularly, to a tamper resistant cover for a governor control rod within a small engine. The tamper resistant cover of the present invention prevents users of the small engine from bending the governor control rod and thereby overriding the limitation on engine speed afforded by a governor mechanism.
Many small engines, for instance those found in golf carts, include a governor mechanism for limiting the speed of the engine. In a conventional small engine, the governor mechanism includes a control rod that connects the governor mechanism to the throttle and limits the allowed advancement of the throttle to thereby limit the top speed of the engine. In a typical small engine, this control rod is accessible to a user of the small engine. Frequently, users of the small engine will bend or shorten this control rod in a manner that permits an increase in the top end speed for the engine. This is particularly common among users of golf carts at public golf courses.
Disabling the governor mechanism by bending or shortening the control rod may result in a number of problems for the owner of the engine. First, the increased top end speed may cause damage to the engine itself. Second, if the engine is mounted in a vehicle, accidents are more frequent and costly when the governor mechanism has been disabled. Frequently, the accidents cause extensive damage to the vehicle body and vehicle components. Third, disabling the governor mechanism may lead to a rejection of insurance coverage should an accident result with a vehicle that has a disabled governor mechanism.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive device to prevent tampering with the governor mechanism. Secondly, it is desirable to provide a tamper resistance device that can be installed in aftermarket applications on existing small engines.